Love Across Time
by TheWerdna
Summary: Collection of oneshots focusing on the relationship between Robin and Lucina, along with their family, both during and after the game's events. In continuity with A Future Disowned. Assorted background ships.


**Author's Note:** Hello guys and gal, welcome to the start of my little oneshot collection. This one shot collection will mostly focus on Robin x Lucina during and after the game's events (because we _totally_ needed another one of those on top of the billion out there already, right?). Most of these one shots will be in continuity with my other ongoing story, _A Future Disowned_, though most will not deal directly this that stories events, so you do not have to read it to follow along (however, I would encourage reading it anyways, because I am very biased in that regard. Read my other story too, dammit!). When it does tie in I will make a note at the start that it involves spoilers for that story and that it does directly tie in.

I plan to have a header at the top of each one-shot giving its title, a brief summery of what its about, and a note stating where it falls into the timeline and what it spoils, if any. This collection probably won't see regular updates until afte_r A Future Disowned_ is finished, since I am focusing my efforts on that story for the foreseeable future. However, if inspiration strikes me there very well might be a one-shot or two showing up here prior to that point. As always, please give any feedback you may have, even if its just to tell me "man, you suck". Any and all suggestions and criticisms will help me become a better writer.

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> _**I'm Here Now**_

**Description:** The night after Robin returned from sacrificing himself to kill Grima, Robin and Lucina reflect on the impact the choice he made has had over the past two year, and on the nature of their relationship

**Notes: **Takes place two years after the events of _Fire Emblem Awakening_, and two months prior to the start of _A Future Disowned. __**Note: spoilers for the end of FE:A**_

* * *

><p>Robin stared up at the ceiling with a smile on his face.<p>

_He was back!_

Two years had passed since he'd sacrificed his life to kill Grima, and he was back. Two years… he still couldn't wrap his mind around it. It had both felt like only a few seconds had passed and like an eternity between when he'd vanished and awoken again in the same field Chrom had found him years before.

_Exactly five years to the day, in fact. Funny how things work. _

Smiling deeper, Robin turned his head, gazing at the woman nuzzled at his side. _Lucina_. His return had brought many tear-filled reunions, none as important as when he'd embraced his wife once more. However, they hadn't had time to truly take it all in then, the celebrations with all his other friends taking up most of the day. It was only after that the two of them had been able be alone, spending much of the night in celebrations of a more passionate kind.

Lucina lay curled at her side, her eyes fixed on him and smiling contently. He could tell she was fighting against sleep now. Occasionally he would see her eyelids flutter and head droop as she began to slip into unconsciousness, only to jerk awake once more.

"Lucina, you should get some rest. It's late," he told her, reaching out place a hand against the side of her face.

Lucina placed her slimmer hand over his, holding it in place. "I don't want to. I'm so happy. I'm afraid this is all a dream, and that when I wake up you'll be gone again. I don't think I could bear it." Her voice faltered.

"You had dreams like that before?" he asked hesitantly, a lump forming in his throat. The last thing he wanted it to make her recall painful memories.

She nodded. "I'd dream that you were here with me, that we were happy. But every time I woke up, you weren't there…"

Robin pulled his hand away, suddenly feeling hesitant to touch her, the full weight of the pain he'd caused her crashing down on him like a tidal wave. "I'm sorry, I'd known my decision wouldn't be easy for you, but I never imagined..." he trailed off, words failing him.

A moment passed in silence before Lucina spoke, her voice hollow. "After you were gone… I tried to tell myself I should be happy, that what had happened was for the best. I told myself that I'd done what I'd set out to do, accomplished my task beyond my wildest expectations. Grima wasn't just sealed away, he was gone forever. Never again would my future come to pass, never again would he hurt anyone else..." Lucina blinked, fighting back the tears glistening in her steel blue eyes. "I've watched so many die for the "greater good", I had to learn long ago that sacrifices were necessary. How dare I be selfish then, putting my own happiness over what was best for the world? How dare I let one life make me falter from what needed to be done? But I-"

Her voice faltered as she choked back a sob. "But I couldn't do it. I found myself wishing that things had occurred differently. That I'd been selfish, begged you not to give your own life, damn what my duty said." Tears fell down her face now, glistening trails of silver in the pale moonlight that streamed in through the window. "I hadn't even told you how dear you were to me. Never told you how- how you were my biggest motivation to save this world, to have a chance to be happy with you. To be start a family… to grow old together… And then you were gone, and I'd never told you..."

"Hey," he said, putting his hands gently on her shoulders. "Its alright Lucina, I'm here now.I have no intention of ever leaving you again. When I promisedI was going to support you for the rest of my life, no matter what happens, I meant every word." He smiled softly at her, adding, "you mean too much for me leave you alone."

Lucina buried her face against his chest, wrapping her arms tighter around him. "I was so lonely," she whispered, nuzzling in closer as she spoke.

"You saved me, you know," he whispered, holding her tighter.

Lucina lifted her head, surprise at his words clear in her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"When I… when I was gone, I was nothing. I didn't even exist anymore," Robin explained, choosing his words carefully. "As I drifted in the void, I felt my bonds with everyone tugging on me, they were the only thing left that tied me to the world. But they weren't enough, I was slipping away, falling deeper and deeper into nothingness."

He leaned down, resting his forehead against her's, speaking softly now. "Then I remembered your voice, heard you crying out for me stay with you, for me not to go. I remembered your face, remembered all the moments we shared. You pulled me back from the brink, Lucina, you gave me meaning. I remembered not only how much you needed me, but how much _I_ needed you."

Robin was silent for several long moments, considering his next words carefully. Words had always come easily to him, knowing exactly what he needed to say. But this, this was important, what he said now had to be perfect. They had to convey his every feeling. "You are my light, Lucina. Whenever I lost faith or faltered, you were there to pick me up, to give me reason to keep fighting. Without you… I would have failed long ago." He felt tears of his own pool in his eyes, a mist seeming to fall over the world. "Whenever I feel weak or helpless, I think of you, how after all you suffered you still remain strong and kind, how you are the glimmer of hope against a world of hopelessness."

He pausing, gently stroking her hair. "Since as long as I can remember, I felt lost, unsure of who or what I am. But when I'm with you, I feel like for the first time I know who am. That I'm the man you love, and that is all I ever need me be…" his own voice faltered now, a single tear running down his cheek. "I need you Lucina, I need you more than the air I breath."

Lucina shifted, loosening her head from under his chin and meet his gaze with her own. "Robin, I… hearing you say that… I never said it enough before but… I love you beyond all else." She leaned up, pressing her lips against his in a long, gentle kiss.

"I know," Robin answered as they at last broke away. He wrapped his arms around her just as she clung to him, pulling her into a warmer embrace. "Come on, lets go to sleep. I promise I'll be there in the morning. I'm here now, and I'll never leave you again…" he whispered. Nuzzled together the two soon drifted into a deep slumber, contented smiles on both of their faces.

Together they were complete.


End file.
